The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A child-resistant package in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure includes a housing having an internal volume for holding items to be dispensed, a cylindrical neck, an end wall on the neck and a dispensing opening in the end wall. A closure has an end wall with a dispensing opening and a skirt. One of the skirt and the neck, preferably the neck, has a channel and the other of the skirt and the neck, preferably the skirt, has a bead for receipt in the channel such that the closure is rotatable on the neck for selectively aligning the dispensing openings to dispense items from within the housing. A child resistance mechanism between the closure and the neck resists rotation of the closure on the neck. The end wall of the closure preferably includes a dosage window, and a disk preferably is disposed between the closure and the end wall of the neck having dosage indicia viewable through the dosage window. A ratchet drive preferably is disposed among the closure, the housing and the disk for indexing the disk upon each rotation of the closure on the neck to align the dispensing openings, but to resist rotation of the disk upon rotation of the closure in the opposite direction.